


Web Slinger

by Sheep_Demon



Series: Intern Peter [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Green Goblin - Freeform, Instagram, New York, PETIE BOI, Peter has PTSD, Social Media, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, VS, lol its a minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheep_Demon/pseuds/Sheep_Demon
Summary: Peter Parker is a good kid. He does his homework, gets good grades, and has his close group of friends. When he got bit by a radioactive spider life got difficult. He made the most of it though by being Spider-Man. Here's what happened in the beginning.





	1. Sad Boi Pete

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snapshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665639) by [StrangerStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerStars/pseuds/StrangerStars). 



> Gah. this took me forever! Hope you enjoy!

     Peter Parker is a good kid. He does his homework, gets good grades, and has his close group of friends. When he got bit by a radioactive spider life got difficult. He made the most of it though.

    Peter was always looking to improve himself, especially as Spider-Man. He constantly researched ways to improve his webs and fighting style. Peter also decided to get social media accounts to see how people reacted towards him and to see reported crimes when he’s out patrolling.

    So, Peter got Twitter and Instagram, two of the most well known medias. Most people didn’t really pay attention, at first. After all, there are tons of fan accounts dedicated to Spider-Man.

    Peter didn’t have many contacts in his phone besides his aunt and his best friend. But, what were the chances that they were going to follow him? Slim at best.

    Peter decided that his Instagram and Twitter name were going to be web_slinger.

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

    The first couple of days it took him a while to get used to the apps. Navigating around was unusual. But, he only followed the Avengers and New York news accounts.

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

    Peter was fighting a petty criminal. They had advanced weapons however. These weapons were made out of alien weaponry. The dude, Crazy-Shot, used the laser like weapon to destroy a bank. It was a small bank that was opened 24/7. The only people in there quickly evacuated besides one person who was hiding.

    Peter quickly webbed Crazy-Shot and the guy hiding took pictures through the window. Crazy-Shot however, still had his laser on him. He made the laser go through the entire building. Peter quickly disarmed the man before his spidey-sense went off. Someone was still in the building.

Peter quickly ran into the bank and heard a voice cry out. He was by the windows. The guy hiding noticed that the ceiling was crumbling. It was going to fall! The guy quickly got out of his hiding spot and ran out. That left Peter still in the building though.

The guy that ran out turned around and saw that the building was about to fall. He whipped out his phone and started to record. It showed the building collapsing with him yelling “Spider Man!” However, in the center of all the rubble was Spider-Man. He was holding the ceiling that collapsed in on him. It was obvious that something was there. Spider-Man was then seen throwing the rubble off him. The video ended there.

The guy, who Peter learns is named Adam, asks to take a selfie with him. Peter agrees and is then asked if he can post it on twitter. Peter agrees once more and asks to be tagged in it. Adam’s eyes widen and he obeys what is asked.

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

    The next day, Peter’s phone has received hundreds of notifications on twitter and instagram. He quickly checks his twitter account to see that a couple of hundred people started to follow him. On Instagram, the same thing happened.

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

    A couple months passed and Peter had thousands of people following him. Although it wasn't as much as the millions following the Avengers.

People also started to take more selfies and pictures of Spider-Man and Peter always re-tweeted them and liked the post. 

     **~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

One day, on twitter, a man with the username of Cclink started to rant about the Avengers. And of course, Peter started to defend them.

_     Listen Listen @cclink _

**Why are the #Avengers allowing a mass-murderer to join? Ever heard of prison? #NoMoreWinter**

 

_     Spooderman @web_slinger _

**@cclink The Winter Soldier was brainwashed. He didn’t have control of his actions. #WelcomeWinter**

 

_     Listen Listen @cclink _

**@web_slinger All the Avengers have killed someone. They must pay for their crimes. #NoMoreAvengers**

 

_     Spooderman @web_slinger _

**@cclink maybe your tiny brain can’t wrap around the idea, but the #Avengers protect the world. (½)**

**@cclink they risk their LIVES to keep us safe. Casualties are bound to happen (2/2)**

_     Fan of Spiders @spidesfan _

**@cclink when have you ever done something to protect...anyone?**

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

    The twitter war was quickly overrun by fans of Spider-Man. Peter gave a short chuckle before resuming his homework that he set aside. After finishing his homework in an hour, Peter decided he wasn’t going to patrol. He has this huge test tomorrow and he wants to be rested. 

    Instead, he decided to figure out when and when he shouldn’t go out patrolling. Patrolling 24/7 isn’t entirely healthy. He needs rest days. 

After doing that, Peter was bored. Why not answer some questions about him on twitter? I mean, it’s pretty easy and people were always asking him stuff.

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

_     OMG @AvenegersRCool _

**_I wonder if the #Avengers will ever allow @web_slinger to join them?_ **

_     Spooderman @web_slinger _

**@AvengersRCool that wouLD BE THE MOST AMAZING THING EVER!!!**

_    OMG @AvenegersRCool _

**@web_slinger gfsderj**

_    Beatrice @Baetrice _

**@web_slinger you look like you’re answering questions. Are you?**

_    Spooderman @web_slinger _

**@Baetrice YES! I am answering questions for an hour.**

_    Beatrice @Baetrice _

**@web_slinger what do you do when you’re not fighting crime?**

_    Spooderman @web_slinger _

**@Baetrice normally I hang out with my friends or watch netflix...or fangirl over the Avenegers**

_    Hello Darkness @my_old_friend _

**@web_slinger QUICK GIVE ME A QUOTE ABOUT LIFE**

_    Spooderman @web_slinger _

**@my_old_friend Society is weird. They ask you to be yourself and yet they judge you for it**

   Peter answered more questions before getting ready for bed.

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

    The next day after school Peter did his homework. He thought he did well on his English essay and his chemistry test. The homework wasn’t too difficult and was mostly easy problems. Peter finished everything in 30 minutes. 

    Then he decided to do more research to get better. He can’t rely entirely on his senses now could he? He knew that people often did that and got injured. So he researched ways to get stronger. Most of them said to have a balanced meal, relaxations, and working out. But, since Peter can’t exactly afford a gym membership he had to improvise.

    Peter knew that he could go running in the morning for 30 minutes to an hour. He also knows that he can do simple core and leg exercises. If he wanted to lift weight he’d need something heavy. A dump aka a landfill has a bunch of material that range in weight. All he’d need to do is clear an area to work out. 

    Peter spent most of that afternoon clearing that area at the dump. The area was in Brooklyn. So while he went there he could run. Peter decided that this should work out. But that still left when he should work out. Maybe on days he wasn’t patrolling? Yeah that should do it.

   Peter also had to figure out about his problem. Well, that’s for another day. For now he’ll have to wear sport-bras to not harm himself. 

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

The weekend came by fast. There wasn’t an major bad guys to fight. However, there was still rumors of someone emerging named Green Goblin. Peter would worry about him when the time came to it.

   Instead Peter or Spider-Man at the moment was helping an old lady cross the street. On the side of a building was surveillance camera. It was a standard thing in New York. However that camera caught another extraordinary thing.

   This camera caught Spider-Man catching a car going 80 miles per hour while running a red light. It saw Spider-Man let go of the old women, step out of the crosswalk and have distance between the old lady. He then opened his arms out as if to hug someone. But onlookers soon saw the speeding car. They also saw Spider-man catching and lifting the car with no problem. Once he gently put the car down, he finished walking the old lady across the street and is seen using his webs to swing across the city to continue patrolling. 

   This video along with the video a couple weeks back with him pushing off a building went viral. People went crazy over how strong Spider-Man is. They fangirled in real life along with twitter. Tony Stark was one of those people though he still denies it. 

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

_     Fan of Spiders @spidesfan _

**DID EVERYONE SEE THE VIDEO WITH @web_slinger CATCHING THE CAR?!?! #STRONGSPIDER**

_     Iron Man @Official_TonyStark _

**The best thing is that it weighs more being stopped like that due to velocity and impact force.**

_    Bailey @BasicBitch _

**OMG I STILL CANNOT GET OVER IT #STRONGSPIDER**

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

   The fangirling continued on for a couple days with some media bashing and wondering why he left. However, Peter was now facing a greater threat. Green Goblin.

    Green Goblin was a smart villain. He was calculating and had strong plans. He also declared himself as Spider-Man’s nemesis. So when they began fighting, he was hard to beat. When he was caught and brought to jail, he often escaped. Peter’s main sense of priority was to stop him. 

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

_    NYPD NEWS @NYPDnews _

**Green Goblin spotted by the MET. Police dispatchers are on their way. Any information contact us.**

_    Hello Darkness @my_old_friend _

**I JUST SPOTTED @web_slinger HEADING OVER THERE! #GOSPIDEY!!**

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

    Peter was listening to music when his phone buzzed. It was a tweet from the NYPD. Automatically he suited up. But since it was in such a public place there was a high chance that someone he knew could get hurt. He hoped that Gwen or Mary Jane weren’t there. 

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

    Spider-Man was quick to arrive to the scene. Green Goblin was destroying lots of property damage around the MET. Thank goodness it wasn’t the MET because there is ancient artifacts in there. 

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

    “It appears that Spider-Man has appeared to stop the Green Goblin. Their rivalry seems less than friendly. Spider-Man is successfully occupying the Green Goblin’s attention. Unfortunately, the casualties are high with over 15 injured and some in critical condition. Let’s hope that Spider-Man will be able to save us. The Police appear to be trying to stop the henchman,” a news anchor hostess said. 

    The people around Manhattan watched the television in fear. Who knows what’s going to happen to Spider-Man? 

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

    The battle continued between Spider-Man and Green Goblin. Eventually the Green Goblin led him to the roof of a building. What Peter didn’t know was that the Green Goblin discovered his secret identity. They are also using Gwen Stacy as a hostage. 

    “I have you now Green Goblin,” Peter shouted. 

    “Do you now?” the Green Goblin questioned. “Because I have something that might make you reconsider, Peter.”

    “How do you know my name?”

    “I know many things. Including how you like Gwen Stacy,” The Green Goblin responded while doing a signal. This signal brought out one of his henchman along with Gwen. 

    “You wouldn’t dare harm an innocent civilian when I’m around right?”

    The Green Goblin laughed before engaging Peter into a fight with his electro-blast gloves. While the Green Goblin was fighting Peter, his henchman brought Gwen close to the edge of the building. She tried to scream but couldn’t due to a handkerchief in her mouth. 

   Just as Peter managed to web the Green Goblin, he shouted push her. Peter turned around startled to see Gwen being pushed off. Peter webbed of Green Goblin everywhere, including his face. Peter was quick to do this in order to try to save Gwen. Just as he reached the ledge and web her, she hit the ground. 

    Peter was hyperventilating. He took his mask off and messed up his hair to cover his face. Tears fell off of his cheeks and onto the ground. He stormed over the Green Goblin and punched him. Then he kicked him. Over and over again. Peter attacked him with all the pent up energy in his system. 

    After one last punch, Peter let out an exasperated cry. And finally collapsed on his knees. He shoved his face into his bruised face and cried for a couple minutes. Peter took a deep breathe before putting on his mask and webbing his way home with Aunt May.

    He changed into his normal clothings of jeans, a flannel under a sweater and sneakers. He entered the building with his hair covering his face. His bruises nearly healed and his cuts stopped bleeding. 

    He changed into his pyjamas and collapsed to his bed face first into his pillow. He clutched it while he cried throughout the night.

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

    The next morning Peter put his suit in a cardboard box. He then put that box in his closet where it won’t see the world. 

    That weekend, Peter spent his time sleeping and crying. He thought about everyone he could’ve gotten to safety and who he could have saved. Peter also healed all weekend. By Tuesday he was in tip top shape. However, he wasn’t patrolling nor was he working out. He kept having flashbacks to Gwen falling off the building and the fight.

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

    Peter hasn’t gone patrolling in a month. He walks around like a zombie; he only focuses on homework. He used his settings to turn off notifications for Instagram and Twitter. 

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

     Here is the News Report about Green Goblin; the day after Peter and him fought. 

     “Green Goblin found dead on top of building. He was found with internal bleeding, cuts, bruises, and broken bones throughout his body. In his autopsy they discovered that he suffocated to death. We also discovered that the Green Goblin was Norman Osborn. That’s right, the co-owner of Oscorp. The fight between him and Spider-man was extensive. Both were seen to get hits and injured. It is unknown if Spider-Man is okay or not. The only death in this fight was Gwen Stacy, daughter of a police officer. More details about the fight at 10.”

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

    Now here’s some tweets that occurred from the day of the fight to now. 

_     NYPD NEWS @NYPDnews _

**It’s been reported that Spider-Man is on the scene as well. The arrest will be faster now**

_      Fan of Spiders @spidesfan _

**Let’s pray that @web_slinger will win and is okay! #GoSpider-Man!**

_     No Duh @RichAgent _

**Spider-Man is doing great! Good luck! #GoSpider-Man!**

__________

_     Iron Man @Official_TonyStark _

**@web_slinger come to the tower. Got a gift for you.**

 

_    Doctor @BruceBanner _

**@web_slinger you’re injured. Let me check you out**

_     Iron Man @Official_TonyStark _

**@web_slinger make it two gifts**

_     Iron Man @Official_TonyStark _

**@BruceBanner he’s not responding to me ;((**

**Captain @SteveRogers**

**@Official_TonyStark let him rest. He just battled a super-villain with advanced technology.**

_    Iron Man @Official_TonyStark _

**@SteveRogers ;((((**

__________

_    Bailey @BasicBitch _

**It’s been days. Where’s our hero? #FindSpider-Man**

_    Trainwreck @SophieHal _

**What if he died? Omg no he better only be missing #FindSpider-Man**

_    NYPD NEWS @NYPDnews _

**Due to high demands, the NYP will be searching for Spider-Man. Contact with any information**

__________

_     Fan of Spiders @spidesfan  _

**@web_slinger where are you?**

_     OMG @AvenegersRCool _

**Are you injured?? Do you need help? @web_slinger**

_    Iron Man @Official_TonyStark _

**@web_slinger come out to the tower. You need medical assistance**

_    Doctor @BruceBanner _

**@web_slinger @Official_TonyStark is right. You need help.**

__________

_    Bailey @BasicBitch _

**So, @Offical_TonyStark I need you to double check my work**

 

_    Bailey @BasicBitch _

**I was doing some math and I think @web_slinger is 5,000X stronger than man**

 

_    Bailey @BasicBitch _

**So I did this by figuring out how much it would take him to lift the building off him**

_    Bailey @BasicBitch _

**And how tall the building was off the ground and how much it bounced**

_    Bailey @BasicBitch _

**@web_slinger You’re really strong. Where are you?**

_    Iron Man @Official_TonyStark _

**@BasicBitch You’re math is right. And yes. He’s strong. If HE CAME TO THE DAMN TOWER WE’D KNOW FOR SURE**

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

   Those types of tweets were going on throughout the month. It wasn’t until a sunny Saturday morning did Peter respond. 

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

_     Fan of Spiders @spidesfan _

**@web_slinger Are you okay?**

 

_    Spooderman @web_slinger  _

**@spidesfan no. I can’t do this anymore. I...goodbye New York.**

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

   The owner of @spidesfan quickly screenshotted the reply. After a minute he saw that Spider-Man deactivated his account. He quickly checked Instagram. Same thing there. 

   Spidesfan quickly uploaded the screenshot

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

   Peter sat on his bed. In his hands was an application for a Stark internship. While he may not want to be Spider-man anymore, he can still help others. 

   He got up, put it in the mailbox with the address written on it and quickly sprinted upstairs. 

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

   Pepper Potts sat at her desk. On her desk lay résumé’s for the internship with Tony and Bruce. She stared at one file in particular. A boy named Peter Parker.

   Peter Parker’s résumé was impressive for someone as wealthy as the many other applicants. Most of them tried to bribe their way into the internship. Tony wanted someone genuine though.

   The boy’s résumé showed that his grades were one of the best in his grade. He also had a bunch of volunteer work at a local animal shelter and homeless food drive. It also explained how he would accept if he didn’t get the internship and that he was trans.

   Pepper smiled, wrote an email to Peter, and got up to see Tony. She silently handed Tony the application and strutted away.

   Tony raised an eyebrow, smirked, and continued working on his new suit for Spider-Man. Again. If he wasn’t dead that is.

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

   Peter checked his gmail and saw an email by Pepper Potts. He quickly shut his laptop and took a deep breath before opening it back up a reading the letter. Seeing the acceptance part made him let out a startled scream of joy.

   May peeked her head into her nephew’s room. 

   “You okay in here?”

   “Sorry Aunt May! It’s just that I, well, I got my acceptance letter for the internship with Mr. Stark!” Peter baballed.

   “That’s great sweetie! Let’s go out to eat to celebrate.”

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

   Peter walked to the Avengers tower in black skinny jeans, a light blue flannel, and a dark blue sweater over his flannel. He gave a nervous gulp before opening the doors to the tower. 

   He look around with his mouth agape. Everything was spotless and modern. It also looked expensive. He walked the secretary and was given a key to go the lab floor.

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

   Peter walked into the elevator, showed the card to the scanner and heard a voice overhead speaking. 

   “Welcome Mr. Parker. Your heart is going faster than a normal human, do you need medical assistance?”

   “Umm, no? I’m fine. Like as fine as fine can be,” Peter responded.

   “That is good. I look forward to seeing you in the future,”

   Peter  blinked a couple times before noticing that they arrived at the lab and the doors were open. He slowly walked out.

   Everything was well everywhere. Papers scattered across the floor, beer cans and mugs were piled on the ground and different parts of machinery were scattered about. Peter cringed at the mess. At a table Mr. Stark was sleeping with his head in parts of metal and wire. Peter saw the bags under the eyes of Tony and decided to help him out by cleaning the lab. This may take a while but he could easily do it. 

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

   Peter had seen the shelves scattered around the room with plastic boxes next to them. He concluded that Tony was going to organize everything but got lazy. Peter did it for him. 

   Each box was labeled. The mugs were also in a box labeled “need to be cleaned” and loose papers that were straight read and completed by peter. Anything crumpled was thrown away or put in recycling. Peter also cleaned the floor with supplies he found in the janitor closet. 

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

    Tony Stark awoke 3 hours later to see a boy sitting across from him playing on his phone. He looked around the room and saw everything clean. 

   “Oh, Mr. Stark, you’re awake! While you were asleep I cleaned up around here and finished some paperwork for you. Hope you don’t mind”, Peter told Tony. 

    Tony just grumbled out an answer. Peter smiled. 

**~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~**

    After a couple months of interacting with one another they grew to enjoy each other's company. Tony even thought of himself as a sort of father-like-figure to Peter. However, Tony was still hooked on Spider-man. It’s been nearly 6 months. Where was he? 

   Well as he walked in the lab, he saw Peter just sitting there with his headphones in not paying attention. Smirking Tony decided to scare him. 

    Tony creeped towards Peter and then quickly squeezed Peter’s shoulder before letting go. Peter Screamed and jumped. He jumped so high that he reached the ceiling and stuck there with his hands and feet. 

    Tony felt his eyes go wide. 

       “YOU’RE SPIDER-MAN?!”


	2. Billionaire Tony Stank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't have as many words as Peter's but some of you asked for it so here it is!

     Tony was always a social media diva. Afterall, he’s dramatic. He’s Tony Stark. Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. He always paid attention to up and coming heroes. Anyone worthy of capturing his attention, he had JARVIS take note of.

     It was an online twitter feud that got Tony Stark interested in the Spider-Man. Tony didn’t want his official account following him, however, he created a spam account that could be anyone to follow him.

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

    A video of Spider-Man surfaced on the internet catching a car like it was nothing made Tony realize he needed Spider-Man in the Avengers. He got to thinking. Not before fangirling a little bit and talking to someone on twitter.

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

_Fan of Spiders @spidesfan_

**DID EVERYONE SEE THE VIDEO WITH @web_slinger CATCHING THE CAR?!?! #STRONGSPIDER**

 

_Iron Man @Official_TonyStark_

**The best thing is that it weighs more being stopped like that due to velocity and impact force.**

 

_Bailey @BasicBitch_

**OMG I STILL CANNOT GET OVER IT #STRONGSPIDER**

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

     Tony would never admit to defending Spider-Man online. Afterall, there was no official proof it was him. It wasn’t his official account. If it was his spam account, well, who would know?

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

_Listen Listen @cclink_

**@web_slinger spends too much time destroying the city than helping it**

 

_Criss @cross_

**@cclink I agree! He is reckless and gets in too much trouble. He deserves jail time**

 

_Listen Listen @cclink_

**@web_slinger you don’t know what it takes to be a hero. You don’t deserve it #BanSpidey**

 

_Billionaire @TonyStank_

**ummM @cclink @cross false. He has dropped crime rates in New York significantly. #TheSpiderStays**

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

     Of course Tony couldn’t always be online. He and Pepper had a company to run. While Pepper was business and production, Tony was sort of like the spokesperson and science dude. He also was a people person.

      After meeting upon meeting, Tony was back in his lab. Before going back to work on Spider-Man’s suit, he checked his twitter. Sure enough, Spidey was out there fighting. Tony gulped and prayed that he wouldn’t get hurt.

     Tony ordered JARVIS to put on the news. Quickly the news hostess was on the screen describing the events that were occurring.

 ~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

      The first week without Spider-Man patrolling was fine. It was common knowledge that Spidey took a couple days off to recover from the fight. However, after a month, Tony grew even more worried. Tony’s twitter account was active and he stalked the internet to try and find his favorite spider. That much was obvious from his tweets.

 ~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

_Iron Man @Official_TonyStark_

**@web_slinger come to the tower. Got a gift for you.**

 

_Doctor @BruceBanner_

**@web_slinger you’re injured. Let me check you out**

 

_Iron Man @Official_TonyStark_

**@web_slinger make it two gifts**

 

_Iron Man @Official_TonyStark_

**@BruceBanner he’s not responding to me ;((**

 

_Captain @SteveRogers_

**@Official_TonyStark let him rest. He just battled a super-villain with advanced technology.**

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

     Throughout that month Tony’s tweets got more from playful worried to full-blown worried. He was constantly in the lab. Multiple suits for Spider-Man along with hundreds of pieces of paper with ideas and inventions. Some crumbled others ripped and some neatly in a pile.

    Tony has large purple bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and he was pale. Pepper grew worried and decided to get Tony an intern. Pepper wanted to distract Tony in any way to get his mind off of Spidey. Tony was doing everything he could to help the city. He researched different charities to help the homeless. He donated money to the MET to repair any damages. Tony was so distraught over the disappearance of Spider-Man. He constantly checked surveillance cameras. Pepper was worried for him.

     She grabbed Tony’s arm and guided him to bed. She watched as he slept and scrolled on her Stark laptop. She noticed that nearly all of the people were semi-wealthy and wanted to bribe their way in. They didn’t help out with the community often and quick research of the girls and boys made it show that not all of them were kind or smart enough to be an intern for Stark Industries, or Tony himself.

     It was a couple days later when Pepper sat at her desk. On her desk lay an envelope. Pepper was nearly giving up hope on finding an intern. Now with Bruce back, she needed someone smart. She went through all her files again and picked the smartest people. Finally remembering the envelope. She opened and read it. She took note of all the volunteer hours, his grades, his part in the LGBT+ community, and how he wasn’t that wealthy. He seemed genuine. He was someone who would be good for Tony and Bruce.

     Pepper smiled, wrote an email to Peter, and got up to see Tony. She silently handed Tony the application and strutted away. Tony raised an eyebrow, smirked, and continued working on his new suit for Spider-Man. Again. If he wasn’t dead that is.

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

    Tony wanted to be there on time to meet his new intern. So he sat at his lab. However, due to lack of sleep and doing nothing, Tony quickly fell asleep. Tony awoke 3 hours later to see a boy sitting across from him playing on his phone. He looked around the room and saw everything clean. Tony was too tired to form coherent sentences.

 ~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

     Tony bonded with Peter very quickly. They made playful jokes with one another all the time. With Bruce there as well, they became the science bros. All of them were very, very intelligent.

     Tony also got Peter to open up about his past. He comforted Peter as he told him about his dead parents and the murder of his uncle. Tony understood all the problems that came with dead parents. His, after all, were brutally murdered.

     Tony also saw all the potential in Peter. He knew he would be an amazing person to have in Stark Industries. He wanted to expand Peter’s knowledge. And to do that he needed to secure his future and his position at Stark Industries.

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

    Peter was at school is what Tony knew. So, on his free day, he visited May. May at first was apprehensive of him but they slowly got to talking.

     “May, as you may know, I’m Tony Stark. I’m here to talk to you about your nephew.”

    May gulped and replied, “He hasn’t done anything _bad_ , has he? If he did, I did not raise him like that. I taught him better.”

    Tony let out a chuckle. “Peter hasn’t done anything wrong. I’m here to secure his future. I’m willing to secure a position at Stark Industries and pay for his college. All you need to do is agree. Afterall, you’re his guardian.”

    “I will not have you paying for his anything! He’s my kid. I can do it,” May yelled.

    “I’m not saying you can’t. I’m just saying, with his grades, he can easily get into MIT or any ivy league school. Those may be out of budget with you. It’s not for me. Just let me do this.”

    After a few more rebuttals on both sides, they came to an agreement.

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

    After a long debate/argument with Peter’s aunt, the hottie, Tony had managed to get her to agree to have him pay for his college tuition and car.

    Tony didn’t tell her about all the times he paid for takeout, restaurant meals, and clothing that he got Peter. Tony didn’t want to face the wrath of Aunt May.

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

     After 5 months of Peter interning him, Tony felt like a proud dad. He felt responsible for him. Tony also felt he knew a lot about Peter as a person. Like he knew about his crush and the death of his girlfriend.

    Tony walked into the lab expecting to work on web combinations with the help of Peter if he was up to it. Peter often got tense and weird with the topic of Spider-Man. Tony just felt that maybe Peter didn’t know how he felt about Spider-Man or maybe he was still grieving over the loss of him. Tony didn’t want to push or cause any flashbacks.

      Once Tony was in the lab he noticed Peter was distracted by his music. Tony smirked and used this opportunity to scare Peter. Tony crept towards Peter and squeezed his shoulders quickly. However, instead of the usual response of ‘normal’ people, Peter screamed and jumped to the ceiling. And he stuck to the ceiling. Tony’s eyes widened and he screamed, “YOU’RE SPIDER-MAN?!”

    Peter quickly scrambled off the ceiling, “It’s not what it looks like Mr. Stark!”

    “What it looks like is that you lied to me!”

    “I never lied about it!"

  
     “YES, YOU DID PETER!”

     “You neVER ASKED ME!!!”

     Tony groaned and rubbed his face. He took a deep breath and let it out. Before he said more calmly, “Peter, you got extremely injured when facing Green Goblin. I could’ve helped you. Bruce and I could have helped you. Instead, you were here, in my clutches, not telling me you were hurting emotionally or physically.”

    Peter glanced up from underneath his messy hair and saw that Tony had tears in his eyes. Peter sputtered out, “I’m sorry Mr. Stark. I wasn’t thinking.”

    “I know you weren’t thinking.”

     Peter stood there awkwardly and fiddled with his hands. Tony moved towards him and hugged him. “I’m always going to be here for you Peter. No matter what.”

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

   The rest of the week dragged on for Peter at school. However, he didn’t know that Tony was creating little tests that were optional for Peter to complete. Tony wanted to make sure Peter was always healthy and he couldn’t do that without knowing his DNA structure or how fast his metabolism worked.

 ~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

      Slowly Tony was able to convince Peter to remake his twitter account. He even was able to get it verified for Peter. Tony even got Peter to go out in the first spider-suit he made for Peter. It wasn’t as advanced as the Iron-Spider but Peter didn’t need to know that. It had its own AI and many protocols to keep Peter safe. Whenever Peter went out, it was for a short amount of time. However, that impact lasted.

    New Yorkers missed Spider-Man. To have him back, meant the world. And they had only one person to thank, Tony Stark. Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. Spider-Man Lover. Peter Parker Parental Lover.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it please leave a kudos or a comment! Follow me on Tumblr at @sheep--demon if you want

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed! Check me out on tumblr @Sheep_Demon if you want!


End file.
